


And the Costume Party

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Banter, Costume Party, Costumes, Crack, Disney, Domestic Evlynn, Domestic Jassandra, Established Jassandra, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Future Fic, Gen, Married Evlynn, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cassandra and Jake plan a Disney themed costume party, Eve  and Flynn disagree over the perfect costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Costume Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something that was going to be a fanart a few months ago, but I can't draw for my life, so I wrote it as a fic!

Eve was looking forward to doing nothing all weekend but curling up on the couch with Flynn, and wine, and Netflix. They were just about out the door when Cassandra came bounding down the hallway towards them.

“I almost forgot to tell you guys!” she said. “Jacob and I are having a little Disney themed costume party at our apartment on Sunday! You should totally come!”

“A costume party?” Eve questioned. “Cassandra, you realize it’s almost July right?”

“Yes, but we thought it would be fun! Come on we’ll order a pizza and I’ll make some cookies and…”

“That sounds great Cassandra.” Flynn said. “We’ll be there”

Eve gave him a look to try and indicate that they were not in agreement, but Cassandra was already beaming and exchanging details.

“So I’ll see you guys then!” she squealed, and hugged each of them tightly before running back into the annex.

“Fllyyyn” Eve groaned.

“What?” he said, as they walked towards their car. “How long have we known Cassandra now? Three years? You had to know when she and Stone moved in together that they’d be the entertaining friends”

“Well yeah, and normally I don’t mind that. I’m just really tired, and I was looking forward to relaxing this weekend, just the two of us”

“And by that you mean sitting on the couch while I give you a foot rub.”

She grinned playfully at him. After 2 years of marriage, there was nothing she could get past him anymore. The brief moment of flirting ended when they were back in the car.

“In all seriousness Flynn I don’t think I have the energy for a party. This week was exhausting”

He sighed and placed his hand gently on top of hers.

“Look it’s not until Sunday. We’ll relax tonight, and sleep in tomorrow, and then we can go to a costume store and pick something up real quick, and if at the party on Sunday you’re still too tired, we don’t have to stay for too long”

* * *

 

            They did not pick a costume out “real quick”. Flynn used the backdoor to take them to some giant costume warehouse. When Flynn had an idea immediately upon them walking in, Eve was hopeful, but there was no such luck.

Things seemed fine at first. They walked out of their respective dressing rooms dressed like Peter Pan and Wendy.

“Well” Eve began, looking at her dress. “It’s not necessarily my first choice, but it’s fun, and I li…”

Before she could finish her sentence, Flynn had climbed up on a chair standing in full Peter Pan stance, and had begun rooster calling.

She stared up at him and rolled her eyes.

“Really Librarian?” she asked.

He giggled and smiled at her. She simply looked at him with a blank expression, and walked back to the dressing room.

Next came Eve’s first idea, the only reason she would’ve willingly worn a giant poofy dress. She spun out of the dressing room staring at her white petticoat and red sash. She beamed at Flynn, but he just looked confused, staring at his outfit.

“What’s wrong?” she asked. “Don’t you love it?”

“I’m not sure I even get it. Who am I supposed to be?”

“You’re Bert!”

“Who?”

“Wait…you’ve never seen Mary Poppins?”

“No”

“FLYNN!  Oh my god we need to watch it tonight I can’t believe…”

That set them back ten minutes while Eve ran around the store, screaming about how Flynn had never seen Mary Poppins.

Flynn’s next idea didn’t exactly go over well either. Eve frowned as she looked in the mirror, sporting a stiff pink polka-dot dress, bonnet, and giant blue staff. Flynn stepped behind her in a flamboyant cowboy costume.

“Look Eve!” he joked. “I’m Stone!”

“NOPE!” Eve shouted, unable to handle another second. She tossed the staff behind her and marched to the dressing room.

“Eve!” Flynn called. “Wait, Eve wait!” It took him twenty minutes for him to get her out of the dressing rooms.

The next idea was almost a hit. Eve handed him a chef’s coat and hat and put on her own matching garb.

“How is this Disney?” he asked.

“We’re from Ratatouille!” she smiled. “See?”

She held out the toy rat she’d found from the prop section. Flynn screeched and began running away from her.

“Flynn” she yelled. “FLYNN IT’S A STUFFED RAT!”

They tried Aladdin and Jasmine next, but Flynn refused again.

“I’m not wearing this” he pouted.

“Oh come on” Eve whined. “You look so cute in your little fez”

She continued to reach for the hat as he walked off to the dressing room.

More and more failed costumes were tried on, with Eve picking couples from movies Flynn either didn’t like or had never heard of, and Flynn selecting princess dresses that Eve refused to put on, no matter how much he argued with her.

_“I’m not putting on that Cinderella dress Flynn”_

_“But you’ll look so beautiful”_

_“No!”_

Eve was about to give up as she looked at the next costume he had given her, but let out a sigh of relief as she saw what he had picked.

“Cop outfits. Now we’re getting some…” she froze as she spotted another accessory.

“Flynn” she asked, poking her head out from behind the curtain. “Why are there bunny ears here?”

He walked out in front of her wearing a green shirt and purple tie, along with a set of fox ears and nose.

“It’s Zootopia!” he proclaimed.

 “I want a divorce”

“Eve. Eve!”

After what was probably hours, the dressing room rack was filled with dozens of abandoned costumes. Eve sighed as she stepped out of the dressing room for what she doubted would be the last time.

Finally, Librarian and Guardian looked at each other and both smiled.

“I like this one” Eve said.

“Me too”

* * *

 

            4 o’clock Sunday afternoon, Flynn rang the doorbell to Cassandra and Stone’s apartment, linking arms with Eve. Ezekiel, who was dressed like Aladdin, opened the door and immediately laughed.

“Helloooo” Flynn called as they stepped inside.

Cassandra squealed when she spotted them from the kitchen and ran over.

“Rapunzel and _Flynn_!” she exclaimed. “That has _got_ to be the most adorable thing ever”

“Nice man” Jake said, nodding at Flynn.

Eve stared at their costumes, trying to figure out what was going on.

Cassandra was clad in a royal blue dress with black panels, as well as yellow tights, black heels, and a yellow bow. Stone had a bright orange tuxedo with a white shirt and orange bowtie.

“Wha…” she began.

“We’re Marlin and Dory!” Cassandra exclaimed.

Flynn was smiling widely, but Eve was simply frozen with confusion.

“But…you messaged me you were doing a couples costume”

“Uh huh!”

“Alright” Eve exclaimed. “I need alcohol.”

“There’s a cooler in the kitchen” Jones answered. “Trust me I found it as soon as I got here”


End file.
